


Cliché But It's Okay ~ TFP

by commentsbyariana



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commentsbyariana/pseuds/commentsbyariana
Summary: "It's Cliché, But It's Okay"-The real reason why he stayed on Earth is because he admired her. Her personality, her frame, Primus, her wrecker style too. And the real reason why she accepted him to be her partner is because she knew he was different, he had something beneath that strong frame which made her open up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will take place in Season 1, bc I'm making Jackie stay on Earth :))
> 
> also beware of cuteness overload

"Jackie, you could stay here. Explore Earth, and be one of us." Bulkhead said, as he placed a servo on Wheeljack's shoulder. 

"Uhh... I don't know, Bulk." Wheeljack spoke, showing a side of refusal. There were many reasons why Wheeljack didn't want to accept Optimus' and Bulkhead's offer, but there were many reasons why he also wanted to stay. He wanted to find, explore the solar system, and who knows? Meet new Autobot wreckers who were scattered out in the galaxy. 

Optimus stepped forward, "We will respect the choice that you make, Wheeljack." Was all he could say.

Wheeljack's helm dropped. He looked at the ground, thinking for what seemed like a millennia. 

Bulkhead saw how much Wheeljack was fighting in his mind, two sides clashing against each other. When it's a 50/50, it's hard.

"You know what? I think it'd be better for me to be surrounded by my teammates rather than metal walls." Wheeljack smiled. Bulkhead instantly pulled him in for another hug, loving the fact that he was going to stay on Earth with him. "Sweet! Another Autobot!" Miko squealed. Wheeljack was finally released from the hug, he went up to Optimus and shook his hand once more, "Welcome to Team Prime, Wheeljack." Optimus announced.

-

It was another night at the Autobot base, after the Autobot's brought their human friends back to their homes, Bulkhead thought it would be a good idea to let the Autobot's get to know Wheeljack more. After all, he was now family.

"So, Jackie. Let me give you a 'proper' introduction. Welcome to Team Prime." Bulkhead began, as Wheeljack sat on a crate next to him. "Uh, Bulk. I know most of you already. Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee..." Wheeljack said, proposing he already knew everyone in Team Prime. Bulkhead raised a ridge at Wheeljack's comment. Before chuckling.

'You forgot one, Jackie." Bulkhead said. Wheeljack jerked back slightly in surprise. "Arcee." Bulkhead said.

Wheeljack crossed his arms over his chestplate when he heard her name, "Oh right, the two-wheeler." 

"Yup, the one and only." Bulkhead smiled. At that point, Arcee came racing into base before transforming into her normal form, she raced past Optimus and Bumblebee, before going past Bulkhead and Wheeljack too. She stopped when she tapped Ratchet's shoulder.

Ratchet turned and hummed at her, "Where's the wrecker?" She asked, in a straight-forward way. Ratchet's optics widened, did Arcee just go up to him to ask that one question?

"Uh, 'Cee." Bulkhead called, Arcee turned around and saw him waving at her, she smiled, walking over to him.

"Have you seen Wheel- Oh!" She exclaimed once she spotted the Autobot she was looking for. Wheeljack sat there in awe, he never actually got a close up look at Arcee. Which is why he was so amazed at her stunning blue frame. Arcee was also quite shocked at the wrecker's look. She was never this close to him as well. There was this warm feeling that had built up in Arcee's insides when she went this close. "I just wanted to ask you something." Arcee explained. 

"Alright." Wheeljack spoke, casually. When he saw Arcee look away, he took this as a chance to examine her design. His optics scanned her frame, from top to bottom. Was she an incarnation of Primus or something? She was so beautiful.

Arcee sighed, "Uh, I just wanted to know if you knew Cliffjumper." 

Wheeljack raised his optic-ridge. "Cliffjumper?"

"Yeah, he was a half-wrecker, half-warrior. Had red as his colour scheme and he had-"

"Horns?" Wheeljack finished.

Arcee nodded slowly, "Yes, horns."

"Then I know him. We trained for a bit together, but thats about it." Wheeljack said, looking straight into her optics. Arcee nodded once more, she then bit her lip before walking away from them, in a fast pace. Wheeljack watched her as she walked towards the hallways, disappearing around the corner. He was in a trance, one that he's never experienced before. A trance because of Arcee.

Wheeljacl's trance was cut when he heard Bulkhead laughing. 

"What?" Wheeljack questioned. Bulkhead smirked at him before his optics looked back towards where Arcee went. "You're into her." He said. Wheeljack chuckled, trying to hide his blush that creeped up on his faceplate. 

"I saw you looking at her, Jackie."

"Well I look at you, and Optimus, and Ratchet." Wheeljack quickly protested.

"I meant you looked at her differently. Like you were crushing on her." Bulkhead said. 

Wheeljack scoffed, "C'mon Bulk, you know I'm not that type of mech." 

Bulkhead shrugged, "You should go to berth, get some recharge. You've been at it quite some time today." He suggested. Wheeljack sighed, before standing up on his pedes. "See ya tomorrow, Bulk."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ratchet, have you ever fallen in love?" Bulkhead asked, standing next to the medic. Ratchet scoffed, "Puh-lease. Is that even a necessary question?"

Bulkhead crossed his arms and sighed, he thought about Wheeljack. He knew Wheeljack so well, that he could tell that Wheeljack was falling for Arcee. But if he was, he wouldn't want to get the secret out. "Well, I didn't specifically ask who you fell in love with. I just wanted to know if you did." Bulkhead explained.

Ratchet stopped working, his servo's landed on the workspace. "Well, if you must know. Yes. But I'm not telling you anything else!" Ratchet scolded. All Bulkhead could do was chuckle at the grumpy medic.

-

Wheeljack walked down the hallway, towards his quarters. But he couldn't stop thinking about Arcee. Was this like love at first sight? Maybe what Bulkhead said to him was true. Maybe he was crushing on her. But he stayed on Earth for other reasons, not to get distracted by a small femme and her beauty. Wheeljack turned a corner, slowly stepping to his designated quarters, but was stopped when he heard a faint soft voice.

Arcee.

"I swear, I will find out who did this to you, Cliff." She said, with a hint of sobs.

Arcee took a deep breath before jumping onto her berth and crying her optics out, she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled the sheets up to her optics, where energon seeped out of her optics like a waterfall.

Wheeljack slowly stepped in to see her still crying, she was sobbing terribly. 

"Uh, Arcee?" Wheeljack called. 

Arcee stopped crying, but the sheets were still held up to her face, "What are you doing in here?" She asked, her tone still sad. Wheeljack closed the door behind him, "I was told that this is my quarters..." He spoke. Arcee let go of the sheets, and let Wheeljack look at her face. To be honest, it wasn't a nice sight. Wheeljack started to wonder what had happened to Arcee in the past, that had made her like this.

"I'll go look for Op-" Wheeljack's servo was back on the door handle,

"No. Stay." Arcee cut him off. 

Wheeljack then let go. He looked around the room to see another berth, an empty one. It was neat and made already. 

Cliffjumper.

"So, I'm guessing that was Cliffjumper's berth?" Wheeljack questioned, Arcee couldn't do anything but nod. She was slightly embarrassed from the intrusion of her crying. But there was no turning back to excuses.

Wheeljack sat down, only to see Arcee still staring at him. But he didn't judge, she was probably just thinking about personal things. But what he didn't know was that the personal thing's Arcee was thinking about was Wheeljack. Lately, he'd remind her of Cliffjumper and Tailgate. Her past two partners were also like the wrecker. They had a cocky side to them, and a careless one to add to the list. But they were also kind-sparked. Just like Wheeljack. 

"What happened?" Wheeljack spoke up.

Arcee raised her ridge, "Huh?"

"Cliffjumper."

Arcee bit her upper lip, before turning around, facing the wall. "Nothing." She muttered.

Wheeljack sighed quietly, now he was definitely curious. Bulkhead obviously didn't tell him everything about Arcee. But Wheeljack was determined to find out himself. Even if he had to do everything in his spark to find out what Arcee's been through, he wanted to make her feel better.


End file.
